twmfandomcom-20200215-history
Locations - Kirkcudbright
(Based on and used with permission from the wicker-man.com site which was written circa mid-2000s.) See also Andy Taylor's location footage from 2000. The vast majority of The Wicker Man's location shooting was done in Dumfries and Galloway. A number of key scenes were filmed here in Kirkcudbright (pronounced Kircoobry). This bridge was supposed to have been where a scene was shot but it was cancelled beforehand. Also of interest to completists is 'The Steam Packet Inn' bar. This was the filming location of the mainland pub scene which never made it to any cut of the film. The interior (possibly in 2013) It is likely that the scene with the prostitute was filmed in the alley to the left of the Steam Packet Inn. The interior of Greyfriars Episcopal Church served as the mainland church seen near the beginning of the film. Despite recent restoration work, the building is largely unchanged since the time of filming. The 'skull and crossbones' motif ( that can also be seen in the film's other kirk ) was not a prop and is a feature of churches of that period and geographical location. Thanks are due to Rev Peter Taylor for allowing us access to his parish church. Across the road from May Morrison's (the 'High Street Gallery') is the Kirkcudbright police station. Although this was the site of the mainland station seen in the opening scenes of the film, that particular building has since been destroyed and rebuilt. The current police station situated in the same spot can be seen below. The 'High Street Gallery' is now situated in the building where interiors and exteriors of May Morrison's sweet shop were filmed. Here is a shot taken from inside May Morrison's living quarters and a comparison with the location as it appeared more recently. The stairs were constructed by the prop department for the movie presumably to enable some scenes shot upstairs but those scenes never made the movie. The 'Harbour Gallery' can be found near the town's seafront. The building served as the exterior of the Summerisle bakery and can be seen in the film shortly after Howie arrives on the island. It can also be seen during the house search for Rowan. The building immediately next door to the harbour gallery is the house which once had the distinctive 'fanged' door knocker as also seen during the search for Rowan sequence. The alleys seen as Howie chases the Hobby The archways and lanes where Oak lured Howie through the streets can also be found in the High Street as can Kirkcudbright toll booth, which is where we see the villagers gather for their May Day parade.The archways are unchanged since the time of filming. There are 12 shots of Howie chasing the Hobby before we see the courtyard. Here are the alleys in the order they are seen. See the map for the locations of these alleys. 1) The first shot of the hobby spinning around was shot in front of this alley. (Note the sign on the door. "Ironstones"). This is right next to #66 High St, three doors down from the Old Tollbooth. 2) Then we see this alley (Police Close) immediately to the right of May Morrison's. Howie notices the bobby at the other end as he walks from right to left. May Morrison's had a blue facade with lighter trim at the time of the movie. 3) The third shot is of a cobblestone alley seen from above. This was taken at about 62 High St. The only major change to the area in respect of this scene is the cobbled fenced area where we see both Oak and Howie run along. This area has since been redeveloped, however the old railings have been utilized as can be seen in the pictures below. 4) Howie then comes out of an alley. This is the same alley as #2. 5) The hobby appears to the right of alley #1 again. 6) The cam then pans left from the Hobby. On the right. we see a blue door with red trim and a white wall with external piping. It pans to a golden door on a white facade and then to another building with a stone facade. This, as you can see is one house away from the Tollboth. (This is known as Steeple Close.) 7) Howie comes out of alley #1. 8) The hobby appears at the end of an alley with a white house on the right. This is ~99 High St. (This is a continuity error as the backgrounds in this and the next shot do not match up. The white house seen in #8 is not in #9 and the rest of that background is different too.) 9) Howie turns and sees hobby down an alley that has a slanted roof on the left. This is, most likely, the second house from the corner of Fisher's St. on the right of High St. going away from the Tollbooth in Kirkcudbright. 10) Howie runs past a house with a blue facade and then turns down an open alley. This is alley #3, 11) The hobby runs past the front of this building and into the two open doors in the middle. Howie follows. This is the Old Tollbooth. The small metal suns seen on the steps of the toll booth were not movie props and still exist today as they did at the time of filming. Needless to say, the large sun prop is no longer there. Note that the related courtyard scene was filmed some miles away at Lochinch Castle, despite what you may read elsewhere.For more reading on Kirkcudbright, please visit www.kirkcudbright.co.uk